Prior efforts have been directed toward the design of portable rocket launchers for use by troops in the field. Such efforts have resulted in equipment having substantial shortcomings. For example, they have been heavy and often required considerable manual manipulation by the operator in loading and firing a round. Furthermore, rounds having circuitry for electrical ignition lacked safety jacketing and features for protecting them during handling and storage and to prevent inadvertent ignition of the rocket motor by stray electromagnetic radiation. There has been provided by the present invention a rugged lightweight yet reliable launcher adapted to receive a specially designed and constructed prepackaged rocket round missile for launching with maximum safety and with minimum attention to details by the operating troops. The container which prepackages the missile is provided with electromagnetic interference (EMI) shielding and armament shorting to minimize inadvertent ignition of the rocket motor by stray electromagnetic fields. The prepackaged rocket or rounded container is, however, adapted for rough handling under field use conditions, and for loading into the rocket launcher in an uncomplicated straightforward manner with minimal regard to physical orientation or registry and with practically no further manual manipulation by the operator other than aiming and firing. Furthermore, the prepackaged round container can be removed from the launcher without launch, and, once again, it reverts to its initial relatively safe condition.